1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat assembly for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly, to a seat frame panel for covering a portion of a seat frame and for applying tension to a fabric suspension supported by the seat frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles typically include seat assemblies for supporting occupants within the vehicles. Seat assemblies comprise a seat cushion and a seat back for supporting the back of an occupant seated upon the seat cushion and operatively coupled to the seat cushion for pivotal adjustment between a plurality of reclined positions. Typically, each of the seat back and the seat cushion include a rigid frame and a foam pad supported on the frame and encased by a fabric trim cover for comfortably supporting the occupant.
The seat back and seat cushion may further include a fabric membrane suspension fixedly secured in tension to the frame's perimeter. The membrane suspension presents a seating surface for supporting the occupant thereupon. Construction of the seat back and the seat cushion utilizing the membrane suspension is labor intensive, usually requiring a mechanical or powered assist to stretch the membrane suspension and, at the same time, allow the membrane suspension to be fixedly secured to the frame to maintain the resulting tension in the membrane suspension.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to provide a seat frame design that allows simple, low-effort installation of the membrane suspension to the seat back or seat cushion frame.